Mother's Day
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Teddy and Heather don't know who to invite to their Mother's Day program at charm school. Meanwhile Harry volunteers to watch Jasmine's daughter Jenna who turns out to be a ten year old trouble maker. Episode twenty-nine in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Big Announcement

Harry Snape was on his way to pick up his little brother and sister from charm school. He had some pretty big news to share with them. However it turned out that they had some news to share with him in return. "I have something to tell you." Teddy began after he climbed into the backseat next to Heather and slammed the door behind him while Harry turned his head around to look at him.

"Uh oh, you aren't still having problems in school are you?" he questioned but Teddy simply shook his head.

"It isn't that." He began. "It's just that well Ms. Snyder assigned us a report to do for homework. It's due on Friday." He explained.

"Oh I see. Well, what do you have to write about?" Harry asked him as a moment of silence fell between them before Heather suddenly spoke up.

"Mummy. It's for Mother's Day on Sunday." She explained.

"Oh I see." Harry said.

"How can we write about Mummy when she's not even alive anymore?" Teddy asked him.

"Well Teddy, just because she's not alive physically she's alive in your heart." Harry began. "Besides, she's alive with Jesus and I'm sure she would love it if you shared the memories that you and Heather have about her." He finished.

"Alright, but who's going to go with us to Mother's Day at school? You and Tobey and Eve all got to go with Mummy to the Mother's Day luncheon and carnival games. Who are we going to go with?" he wondered.

"Uh well,.. maybe Ginny, Luna, or Mrs. Weasley could go with you." Harry suggested.

"But neither of them are our mothers." Teddy began with a shake of his head. "We're not even related." He said.

"Well then, I'm not sure buddy. But don't worry we'll get it figured out. Right now you two need to buckle up because we have to go to the stables now. And I've got something very important that I need to talk to you about." Harry said as both of the twins buckled themselves in. Then Harry took his foot off of the brake and stepped on the gas pedal while he pulled away from the curb.

"What's that Harry?" Heather asked him as he looked back at her through the rearview mirror.

"Jasmine's father died and so she asked me if I could watch her daughter this weekend." Harry explained.

"I didn't even know that she had a daughter." Heather said.

"Neither did I." Harry told her as he stopped and pulled out of the parking lot and turned to the right before accelerating again.

"Is she a witch or a muggle?" Heather wondered.

"She's a muggle and she's a few years older than you guys." Harry explained.

"Oh. What's her name?" Teddy asked him as he stopped at a red light.

"Jenna. Although her mother calls her Jenny from time to time. Her full name is Jennifer though." He replied.

"Jenny," Heather repeated. "why does that name sound so familiar?" she wondered.

"It's because I met a girl named Jenny one time when I traveled to the alternate dimension." Harry told her as the light turned green and he accelerated again. "Anyway, I want you both to be on your best behavior and be really nice to her. She's had it pretty tough ever since her parents split and she has to be pretty upset now that her grandfather's dead." He said as he turned onto the highway while Teddy turned to look out the window.

"Why didn't she go to the funeral then?" Heather wondered.

"I'm not sure but it's none of my business so I didn't ask. Anyway, I'm going to be picking Jenna up on Friday after I pick you both up from charm school. Jasmine's going to give me directions to her elementary school. Now besides her parents, the rest of Jenna's family are witches and wizards so she'll know all about us." He explained.

"It's too bad Eve isn't here." Teddy began while he turned to look back over at his sister. "You know how much she loves it when we have company." He said.

"Yeah, but that's only because she loves to boast about how much clothes and makeup she owns." Heather told him with a roll of her eyes. "I sincerely hope to God that when I'm a teenager I won't act like that." She said while she turned to look out the opposite window that Teddy was looking out of as Harry continued driving down the highway.

 _..…._

Tobey sat up inside the stands with Angel while he listened to Eve's Qudditch practice. That's when suddenly Hermione climbed up the stairs to join him and sat down next to him. "Hey Tobey, what's up?" she questioned him as he grinned and turned his head towards the direction of her voice.

"Oh hey Hermione. I mean Professor Granger." He quickly corrected himself. "Nothing much. I just came down here to listen to my sister practice that's all." He admitted.

"Oh well listen Tobey, I know that this upcoming weekend can't be very easy for you." She began with a shake of her head. "So I just wanted to let you know that if you needed anyone to talk to, Ron and I will always be here for you." She assured him as she placed her hand on top of his and rested it there. "Plus there's always Hagrid and your father to talk to." She added.

"Thanks Professor, I really appreciate it but I think that I'll be okay. It's Teddy and Heather that I'm worried about." He told her.

"Oh yeah that's right, they have that big Mother's Day celebration down at their school in a couple of days. Well, maybe I'll talk to Ron about it and see if I can go with them. After all, I don't want them to be the only two children of Lily's that won't be able to go to the festivities." She said before she suddenly rose to her feet as Tobey continued smiling at her.

"Well I'm sure that they'll really appreciate it." He told her as they both said their goodbyes and then Hermione turned around and started walking down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Meet Jenna

Harry parked in the parking lot outside the stables. Then he and his little brother and sister climbed out of the car and started getting their riding gear together. That's when suddenly Luna walked over to them while a little girl with short and wavy purple hair and dark blue eyes walked alongside her.

"Hey Harry." Luna began with a grin as both of the girls stopped in front of them while they finished shutting and locking up the car.

"Oh hullo Luna." Harry began with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Ginny talked me into taking lessons." She began. "Then I ran into your riding instructor. Jasmine, I think her name is. Anyway, she told me that she had brought her daughter Jenna in with her to show her the stables and the horses and now she's taking lessons too." She explained as Harry stuck out his hand and smiled at the young girl.

"Oh, hullo there Jenna. It's nice to meet you. Your mother has told me so much about you." He said while secretly adding in his head about the fact that she had forgotten to mention the fact that her daughter's hair was purple. "I'm_" he began but she quickly shook her head at him.

"Oh there's no need to tell me who _you_ are. You must be the _famous_ Harry Potter. I may not be a witch but there's no mistaking that lightning bolt shaped scar on your forehead." She said.

"Uh yes, but actually_" he began but she simply ignored him and continued to speak.

"I just ran into your girlfriend Ms. Wheezy. She seemed like a really nice girl, and there's no doubt that she's very beautiful." She told him.

"Well thank you but actually her name is_" Harry began again but Jenna interrupted him for a second time.

"I would watch out if I were you. Some guy might also find that she's very attractive and then he'll wind up stealing her away from you. That's what happened with my parents. Now I live with my mum. My father barely has time for me anymore, but that's alright because I can get along just fine without him!" she snapped while she turned up her nose. "Hmph!" she cried before she stormed away.

"What the heck was that all about?" Heather wondered.

"I have no idea." Harry began. "But why does that little girl have purple hair?" he questioned while he pointed at her as she continued to walk away.

"I've got a better question, why does she have to act so rude!?" Heather exclaimed. "After all, she barely gave Harry any time to speak!" she cried as Luna took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry that you guys had to see that. Her mother said that she's quite the handful." She told them.

"No kidding." Teddy said.

"I have no idea where she learned that it's alright to treat people like that but somebody better teach her some manners!" Heather snapped.

"I know, Heather and I get spanked if we try speaking to someone like that." Teddy pointed out.

"Like I was telling you earlier guys, Jenna's going through a really rough time right now. We've just got to give her some space and then hopefully she'll warm up to us." Harry told them.

"I hope so. Considering that our parents are going out with each other." Teddy pointed out as they headed a crossed the parking lot together. Ginny was there to greet Harry at the stables.

"Hullo Harry." She began with an excited grin while she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. Harry smiled back at her while they exchanged a quick and tender kiss on the lips.

"Hi." He said.

"Did you meet little miss big mouth yet?" she wondered as Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we just spoke to her outside." He told her.

"I can't believe that her mother allows her to act like that. She would be grounded for a month if she was my daughter." She said.

"What did she do that was so bad? I think she's just upset because of the divorce." Harry said but Ginny simply shook her head at him.

"Oh no, that's just only the beginning. She's only ten years old but she's had at least a dozen detentions, suspensions, and she's been in juvenile hall twice. I'm telling you Harry, that kid is bad news." She told him.

"Well, that seems a little hard to believe." He said.

"Oh yeah? Then explain why Spirit got spooked by a snake earlier this afternoon." She said as Harry shook his head.

"We don't have snakes around here." He told her.

"Exactly. We didn't until Satan's daughter came into town." She said.

"But why would she do a thing like that for?" Harry asked her as Ginny merely just shrugged at him.

"I don't know it beats me! Like I said she's a troublemaker with a capital T!" she exclaimed. "Listen to me Harry, if you really are serious about letting her stay the weekend with you then I'd say your prayers if I were you." She told him staring deeply inside his eyes before she turned around and walked away while Harry nervously watched her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Dinner Guests

A couple of days later Tobey and Eve sat down a crossed the table from one another when suddenly an owl Eve had never seen before landed right in front of her. She hooted and fluttered her wings. Eve noticed that she had looked an awful lot like Hedwig but knew that was impossible since the bird had been dead for the last couple of years. Eve removed the envelope from under the bird's beak before she hooted again and flew away.

"Who's it from this time?" Tobey asked her.

"Harry." She replied before she tore into it and let the letter unfold inside her hands. "It says dear Eve, how is everything at Hogwarts? I sure hope that you and Tobey are alright. Teddy and Heather are having a pretty hard time with Mother's Day coming up. To tell you the truth I'm a little beside myself as well. You see Jasmine's daughter is coming over for the weekend and I'm afraid that she might have a bad influence on Teddy and Heather.

Good luck on your game and I can't wait to see you again. Love Harry." She read aloud when suddenly their father walked over to the table as she read the PS. "As you can see I got a new owl and her name is Maybelle." She read. "Wow, that's a pretty name." she said.

"Indeed it is." Snape began as his daughter finally made eye contact with him with a gasp.

"Oh Daddy you scared me." She told him.

"I beg your pardon. I just wanted to know whose owl that was." He said.

"Harry's actually." She told him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Harry got a new owl?" he questioned.

"Apparently so. It looks like he'll also have some company for the weekend. He's watching Jasmine's daughter." She said as he raised his eyebrow higher.

"Really?" he questioned her even more eagerly. "I never knew that Jasmine had a daughter." He said.

"But you're dating her." Tobey began. "How could you possibly not know that? She practically knows everything about you. She even knows that you're a wizard." He said.

"Jasmine has never spoken of her daughter before which in fact very much surprises me since I talk about you children all the time and how proud I am of you." He told them.

"That might explain it then." Eve began. "Harry said that he's worried that her daughter will have a bad influence on the twins." She explained.

"Oh c'mon, she can't really be that bad." He said.

 _.….._

"Alright Jenna, welcome to your home away from home." Harry said as he walked in the front door with Jenna, Teddy, and Heather following him inside. Harry quickly shut the door behind him as Zip quickly raced over to them and jumped up on Jenna's pant leg. "Zipporah!" Harry cried with a loud clap of his hands. Zip jumped down again on all fours and started to whimper while sticking her tail in-between her legs. "No, bad girl!" he scolded.

"That looks like a Pitbull." Jenna said.

"That's because she is one stupid!" Teddy spat as Jenna looked at him with such hate and disgust before she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Theodore,.. remember what I said about manners." Harry warned as Teddy rolled his eyes at him before Harry turned to look at Jenna. "And Jenna, while you're in my house you're going to have to abide by my rules as well. Do you understand?" he questioned her while she nodded and simply just grinned at him.

"Certainly Mr. Snape." She told him as he grinned back at her unaware that she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Good. Then you children play nice while I go start dinner." He told her before he turned around to walk into the kitchen. That's when Teddy slapped her on her shoulder to get her attention.

"I don't know what you're up to but I've got my eye on you missy!" he snapped inside a whisper while Jenna rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh please,.." she began. "What are you going to do to me? You're just a little kid." She said as Teddy quickly placed his hands on his hips.

"I am not!" he spat but she simply just scoffed at him.

"Don't make me laugh." She told him while he continued glaring at her.

"Don't worry about him Jenna, he's just a boy. He doesn't understand, he doesn't even like girls. He thinks all girls are evil." Heather told her.

"What!?" he exclaimed in horror while he dropped his jaw with great astonishment and disbelief.

"Let's go play in my room. I've got just about every single Barbie doll ever made." Heather continued as Jenna turned over to look at her and grinned.

"Sounds great." She said before the two girls skipped off together down the hallway and Teddy walked into the kitchen.

"Harry I don't like this. I don't trust that girl." He told him.

"You don't even know her yet." Harry said.

"I know that she's got purple hair, a sly grin, and that she was crossing her fingers behind her back when you were talking to her and telling her that she has to follow the rules. Isn't that a sign that somebody's lying?" he wondered.

"Please Teddy, I have a lot of stuff to get done before it's time for supper. Just give her a chance. You might find out that you like her." Harry told him with a grin as he made a sickish face.

"Yuck! I'd make friends with a troll before I'd ever like her!" he cried before he heaved a heavy sad sigh and turned around and walked away.

 _.….._

Jenna flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and came out of the bathroom before she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly skipped to the front door and answered it. Aaron was standing there with his wife who was busy holding onto Danny's car seat. The baby boy was fast asleep inside it. Jenna turned her head and looked over her shoulder. "Harry, the Parkers are here." She said as Harry quickly hurried out of the kitchen while Aaron smiled down at her.

"Hullo there little girl, what's your name?" he asked her but she remained silent while she stared up at him and slowly started backing away from him.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She explained.

"I see, well your mummy and daddy have taught you well." Brittany said as she smiled down at the little girl as well while Harry clapped his hands together and scolded Zip for barking before he went over to greet his friends.

"Hey guys." He began. "This is Jenna, she's staying with us for the weekend." He explained as they both stepped inside and Brittany carried the car seat into the living room before Danny woke up and opened up his bright blue eyes and then started to cry.

"Is that a wet cry or a hungry cry?" Aaron asked his wife.

"That would be a hungry cry." She began. "But it's bound to turn into a wet cry at some point." She finished while she set the car seat down on top of the couch and then started unstrapping her son.

"Well then I'll offer to feed him if you promise to empty him afterwards." Aaron volunteered while Brittany cradled her baby inside her arms.

"Alright then here you go." She began as Aaron sat down on the couch and she placed the tiny screaming infant inside his arms. "You go ahead and take him and I'll go warm up his bottle." She said before she turned around and left the room. Aaron hushed his son and tried to soothe his crying while he gently patted his bottom and rocked him inside his arms and then bent down to place a sweet and tender kiss to his forehead.

A few moments later Brittany returned and handed him a baby bottle. Aaron then placed the nipple to the baby's lips and smiled down at him and watched him while he blinked his long eyelashes and started to suck. His baby blue eyes stared up at him while he placed a tiny little hand on top of the bottle. Aaron continued smiling down at his son before he leaned forward and kissed the back of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Suppertime

After Danny was finished eating Aaron brought him up to his shoulder to burp him. As usual after he patted his back a few times the baby spat up a bit of his milk on top of the towel. Aaron breathed a deep and heavy sigh. "I sure wish that you would stop doing that." He told his son who grunted in return and made a tiny squeaky noise of flatulence before he started crying again. "Alright Brittany, it's on you!" Aaron called.

Brittany quickly hurried back into the living room and took the baby inside her arms. Then she laid him down on the couch beside him as he continued to cry and scream on the top of his lungs. "Can somebody _please_ shut that baby up?" Jenna questioned while Brittany hushed him and tried to soothe his crying. "He's giving me a headache!" she cried.

"C'mon Jenna, give him a break. He's just a baby." Heather told her while Brittany tore inside Danny's diaper.

"And that's exactly why I hate babies!" Jenna yelled back at her before she let out a rather loud noise of frustration and stormed out of the room.

 _…_

Danny fell back to sleep sucking on his pacifier while he sat in his car seat up on top of the couch. Meanwhile Harry finished cooking dinner and Aaron, Brittany, and Jenna finished setting the table. "There you see Teddy?" Harry began. "Jenna's being a good little girl and setting the table. Instead of worrying about what kind of mischief she will cause, you should learn to follow her example." Harry told him but he just simply rolled his eyes.

He couldn't understand how his brother could see a halo around Jenna's head when all he saw was a pair of devil horns on top of them. Every so often Jenna would shoot him dirty looks and evil glares that only confirmed his beliefs that she was definitely up to something. After the table was all set everyone sat down. "Teddy, do you want to say grace tonight?" Harry asked him.

Teddy was very unprepared for this question. He was even more unprepared when Jenna smiled sweetly at him and nodded as if she was encouraging him to go ahead. "Alright." He replied with a grin as everyone took ahold of each other's hands and bowed their heads to pray. "Dear Lord, we want to thank you for bringing us together to enjoy this meal. We ask you to bless it as well as the hands that have prepared it. We also ask you to deliver us from any evil that might walk in through our front door." He said.

That's when he suddenly felt Harry elbow him in the ribs. "Amen." He said quickly while everyone opened their eyes and started passing the food around. Teddy kept his gaze fixed on Jenna in which to his opinion looked way too happy and amused.

"So Teddy, Harry tells me that you and Heather wrote reports about your mother for charm school." Aaron said.

"Yeah, we were going to have the carnival today too but it got canceled due to the weather so we're going to have it Monday instead." He explained.

"I can't wait to hear what you guys wrote about Mum." Harry said.

"Yeah but I still can't figure out who we're going to invite to come to the festivities with us." Heather said when suddenly Jenna broke into a fit of evil and mischievous laughter. Heather glared at her. "It's not funny! Your parents may be divorced but at least you have a mother!" she shouted at her before she realized why the ten year old was laughing as hard as she was.

For all of a sudden a group of rats exploded out of the cake that Harry had spent so much time trying to prepare for his friends. Heather shrieked and got to her feet as the rodents started scrambling around the table and squeaking loudly. Jenna continued laughing and clapping her hands together as spiders popped out of the mashed potatoes and roaches started devouring the salad.

Teddy quickly put his fork down on his plate next to his chicken and leapt to his feet while pointing a finger at her. "Aha! There! You see!? I told you that Jenna was up to no good but you wouldn't listen to me!" he cried when suddenly Danny woke up again and started to cry. Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He had never felt more embarrassed in his life.

"I'm sorry Teddy, I should have believed you." He told him before he turned over to look at Aaron while Brittany got up and hurried over to her baby to comfort him. "And Aaron, I'm so sorry about this. If there's any way I can make it up to you please let me know." He told him as Aaron nodded telling him that he had accepted his apology.

"That's alright Harry." He said as Harry narrowed his eyebrows and turned to glare at Jenna who had instantly stopped laughing. Teddy almost laughed himself from the nervous and worried expression on her face.

"Uh oh." She said.

"The big uh oh." Harry told her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Mother's Day

"C'mon!" Harry yelled angrily as he quickly got up from his chair and reached over the table to grab her by the arm and dragged her out of her chair. Then he took her back to his bedroom and sat her down on the bed before shutting the door behind them. "How could you do this!? I trusted you Jenna!" he hollered which he had to admit that the girl looked very guilty about what she had done.

"I'm sorry Harry, please don't get me in trouble." She said looking as if she was on the verge.

"I have to, I don't have any other choice!" he yelled with a shake of his head.

"But if you tell my mum, then she'll think that it's my father's fault!" She cried.

"Why would she think that? Your father who wasn't the one pulling pranks at supper and embarrassing me in front of my friends. That was you." He told her as she took a deep breath.

"I know, but she'll still think that he's not teaching me the proper manners and then she'll try to take me away from him. That's the whole entire reason that she's fighting for sole custody right now. It's because she hates him. And it just isn't fair! I love my father, he's one of the few people that's nice to me! I just don't want anything to change." She admitted while tears welled up inside her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh. Now I get it." Harry began as he bent down in front of her. "You misbehave because you feel scared and hurt inside." He realized.

"I don't _mean_ to misbehave, I really don't think I'm a bad kid. It's just sometimes I get so angry at the world and I can't help myself." She explained.

"Listen Jenna, you're not a bad kid. I think it's just that you're misunderstood. And the reason that you're misunderstood is because you're afraid that people won't listen to you so you don't even bother speaking up and that's what gets you into trouble in the first place." He told her. "You know my sister Eve is best friends with a girl who is going through a very similar situation that you're going through. And she feels exactly the same way you do.

You know it's alright to feel the way that you do and it's alright to get angry. However it's the way that you show your anger is what you need to work on." He told her.

"How do I do that?" she asked him.

"Well, for starters I think that you should tell your parents the truth because they'll never know how you're feeling and why you're feeling that way if you don't say anything about it. Then maybe the next time you get angry you could try punching a pillow, or squeezing a stress ball, or even keep a journal to start writing your thoughts and feelings down inside it. It could be your own private journal and that way you could get all of your feelings out without hurting anyone." He told her as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'm sorry Harry, I never meant to hurt anyone in the first place." She told him.

"Well thanks Jenna, I really appreciate that but I'm not the one that you should be apologizing to." He pointed out.

"You're right. I'll go tell Aaron and Brittany I'm sorry for ruining their dinner. Then I'll help clean up the mess. That is on one condition." She said.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"That you promise to give me another chance." She replied before she stuck out her hand. "Deal?" she questioned him as he grinned back at her.

"Alright, it's a deal." He agreed while he grabbed her hand and stared to shake it.

"By the way, you can call me Jenny if you want to." She told him while she smiled up at him.

"Alright then, Jenny it is." He said.

Jenna (or Jenny) was true to her word. She sincerely apologized for wrecking the dinner in which Aaron and Brittany forgave her without any hesitation. However, Heather and especially Teddy needed a little bit more convincing. When Jenna promised them both that they could come to her birthday party next week and gave Heather an extra invitation to her ballet recital they were sold.

("As long as there's plenty of cake." Teddy said) That Sunday Jenna was invited to attend church with Harry and the rest of his family and friends. After the service they started walking towards the parking lot together.

"Harry?" Jenna began.

"Yes?" he questioned her in return while glancing down at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She told him.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For what you said to me before. You really helped me out. As soon as I get home I'll tell my mother how I feel, I'll even ask her to buy me a journal so I can write all my thoughts inside it." She said.

"Good." He told her.

"Wow Harry, you really do have a way with children." Ginny told him.

"Yeah, I think that Harry's going to make a great father someday." Aaron said with a grin while he carried Danny's car seat to the car while the baby boy continued to sleep. That's when suddenly Heather stopped walking and she felt as if a lightbulb lit up over her head.

 _….._

"Next up we'll hear from the Snape twins who decided to do their report together." Ms. Snyder said as Teddy and Heather walked up to the front of the room. Heather held their paper inside her hands while all of the other mothers snapped photographs of them.

"Our mother Lillian Anne Evans was born on January 30th 1960. However, she isn't what our entire report is about. On July 31st, 1981 she gave birth to her eldest son and our brother Harry Potter. As you already probably know she was married to another man at the time named James Potter. A few years after her first husband's death she fell in love with her childhood friend Severus Snape and that's how we were born along with our big brother Tobey and our big sister Eve.

She died when we were only five years old so although we don't remember too much about her we remember that she was a very beautiful lady and extraordinary witch. Luckily for us she's watching over us in Heaven and she left us with the greatest brother in the world. After our mother died our father realized that he needed help in raising us and our older brother and sister. So Harry and a couple of his friends agreed to move back in and help raise us.

Harry is a worship leader and runs his own dragon business but yet he still finds the time to take care of us. He has always been there when we needed him and he's always there to give us some advice whenever we need it. He's taught us how to ride a bike and he's always picked us up again whenever we've fallen. Most of all he loves us more than anything in the world and I know that Mummy would be very proud of him as her son, because we are very proud to call him our brother." She read.

That's when everyone in the room suddenly rose to their feet and started to applaud. Harry smiled through his tears. He had never felt as proud as he did in that very moment.

 **Next Time; Harry invents a potion that gives him the ability to talk to animals!**


End file.
